character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Enerjak (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Dimitri Enerjak= |-|Knuckles Enerjak= |-|Dark Enerjak= |-|Jani-Jak= Summary Enerjak is a major antagonist that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs. He was a malevolent Chaos demigod whose essence was scattered across the Chaos Force, and over the ages, his spirit would take over several of echidnas bearing great potential, becoming avatars of him and showing a villainous alter ego within them. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A to High 2-A, likely Low 1-C | 2-A to High 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Enerjak/Jani-Jak Origin: '''Sonic the Hedgehog '''Gender: Male (1st Avatar, Dimitri, Knuckles), Female (Jani-Ca) Age: Varies | Inapplicable Classification: Chaos Force Demigod, "Harbinger of Chaos" Powers and Abilities: |-|Avatars=Godly Physiology, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8 and 9), Acausality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Flight, Infinite Energy, Genius Intelligence, Nigh-Omnipotence, Invulnerability, Intangibility, Reality Warping, Reality Recreation, Reality Restoration, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Conceptual Attacks, Law Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Scaling from Master Mogul), Negative Emotion Empowerment, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, History Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Temporal Rewind, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Corruption, Existence Erasure, Total Event Collapse, BFR, Matter Manipulation, Sealing, Astral Projection, Non-Physical Interaction, Supernatural Combat, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Absorption, Air Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Danmaku, Pain Suppression, Attack Reflection, With the Sword of Acorns: Impurity Destruction, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Passive Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction, Immortality and Regeneration Negation, Divine Power Absorption, and Willpower Manipulation. |-|True Form=Same as prior, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Cosmic Awareness, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Non-Corporeal, Omnipresence, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Possession, Fate Manipulation, Large Size (Type 10) |-|Resistances=Resistance to: Extreme Heat and Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Toxins, Magic, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Force Absorption, Power Absorption, Madness Manipulation, Speed Reduction, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Corruption, BFR, and Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Dimitri Enerjak granted Master Mogul his power, which was compared to Chaos Knuckles and enabled him to battle against Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, and Turbo Tails simultaneously. Knuckles Enerjak fought evenly with Super Sonic after being weakened by the Egg Grapes, and even defeated Super Sonic in the Dark Mobius timeline.) | Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Transcended lower planes of existence elevating to the level of Chaos Force, a realm transcendent to the space-time of infinite multiverses. Superior to Aurora and the Ancient Walkers.) Speed: Immeasurable (Matched Super Sonic) | Omnipresent (Is one with the Chaos Force, the "all-encompassing energy of the universe") Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal | Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ to Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Armor, Staff, Sword of Acorns Intelligence: Supergenius (Was a key researcher in Chaos Power, obtaining vast cosmic knowledge upon ascension) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chaos Energy Manipulation Key: Avatars | True Form Gallery Explanations and Sources * Substantiation regarding the size of the multiverse, along with instances of characters threatening said multiverse '('2-A) * An assortment of Powers, Abilities, and Resistances showcased by Chaos Energy Wielders Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Devil Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Homura‘s profile (True Enerjak was used and speed was equalized) Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Maverick Zero X